The sky is broken
by Kairin T
Summary: Um pequeno conto de um mundo em que não há mais céu e nem estrelas.


**The sky is broken**

_"Há de surgir uma estrela no céu_

_Cada vez que 'ocê sorrir._

_Há de apagar uma estrela no céu,_

_Cada vez que 'ocê chorar"_

"Não sabia que você gostava de olhar estrelas." O olhar dele se voltou à terra, chamado por aquela voz. A garota sorriu. Riu, também. "É que tem pessoas que não gostam mais de ver elas. Porque são falsas e todo aquele negócio, 'cê sabe." Ele não respondeu nada; levantou os olhos. Antigamente, reclamava-se que não se podia ver estrelas no céu de Tokyo. Agora não se via nem as estrelas nem o céu, em lugar nenhum. Era engraçado, até. Havia tantas pessoas que nunca haviam prestado atenção nisso antes. Mas todos agora levantavam a cabeça, pelo menos uma vez, e esperavam ver o céu de novo, e não aquele céu artifical - e ele era uma dessas pessoas. Então ouviu a voz dela um pouco mais próxima. "Escuta, você se importa?", ela disse, apontando para o telescópio. "Sem problemas", ele se ouviu murmurar. Tão baixo - mas ela ouviu; ela poderia até mesmo ouvir o silêncio dele e decifrá-lo, mas não disse mais nada. Sem problemas e sem cerimônia, ela contemplou o céu noturno através do que até há pouco fora os olhos dele. O céu estava lindo. Piscou, seus olhos arderam. Ele não viu. "Você sabia que antigamente diziam que havia dois tipos de estrelas?", ela perguntou, e percebeu que era a primeira vez que o olhar dele não fugia ao dela. "Havia as estrelas do céu, que são as pessoas mortas", ela começou, e apontou para cima; mas parecia olhar muito além, procurando um céu perdido. Continuou, _antigamente, _ela havia dito, como se contasse uma velha história, mas que não tinha tanto tempo assim, afinal, mas fora outro mundo - uma outra vida. "E havia as estrelas da terra, criadas pelos homens." Disse, dessa vez mirando a luminosidade vaga dos postes, o vermelho dos faróis dos carros, as luzes dos prédios. "Mas acho que todas devem ser estrelas da terra agora. Por isso, dizem que são falsas. Mas elas existem, não é?" Ele examinou-a, curioso. "Estão ali. Não posso ignorá-las... não consigo _não_ gostar delas. Sei que pode parecer meio bobo." Deu de ombros, sem graça, como se houvesse acabado de contar um segredo sem querer. Ele balançou a cabeça; não achava uma bobagem. "É a primeira vez que escuto alguém falar assim", ele disse, mas sua voz carregava um pequeno sorriso, que alcançou os olhos dela. "Não; eu sei que é meio estranho", ela riu, admitindo, "mas eu realmente gosto. Meio que parece que elas estão próximas da gente." E não disseram mais nada. Ele pareceu hesitar. "Mas você sabe o que as estrelas de hoje realmente significam?", ele perguntou, a voz agora fria rasgando o silêncio, parecendo cortar até mesmo o próprio coração. Foi a vez da garota estudá-lo. "São pessoas", ela respondeu simplesmente, suavemente. O rapaz encarou-a aturdido, por alguns segundos, mas logo conteve-se. "Não são mais estrelas do céu; não são pessoas mortas. Você mesma disse." E havia tanta certeza na voz dele que ela não pode deixar de sorrir. "Sim, eu disse isso mesmo. É que elas são pessoas vivas.", disse, voltando seus olhos nele**. **Havia medo nos olhos havia lido uma vez, _no milímetro que nos separa, cabem todos os abismos._ Dar um passo adiante poderia significar estar mais próximo; mas também podia significar cair. Os olhos dele brilharam, cheios de também medo, e medo da esperança, _sobretudo,_ a pergunta muda _você sabe, não é?_ E antes que ele pudesse se afastar, ela o abraçou, para logo afastar-se um pouco, tomando o rosto dele em suas mãos, uma testa encostada contra a outra. Ela poderia tê-lo deixado, ele entenderia. "Tudo bem", e ele respirou as palavras dela, os dedos magros secando-lhe as lágrimas que ele nem sabia que havia derramado, que os outros pensavam ele não ser capaz - que nem ele próprio pensava ser; a lágrima veio feito uma estrela cadente, os olhos então fechados, um pedido secreto, a aceitação. "Olhe para mim", ela pediu num murmúrio, e quando seus olhos encontraram-se ele pensou nas estrelas de antigamente, que na verdade antes o que se via era apenas o brilho, e que quando as luzes delas chegassem até a Terra talvez aquelas estrelas poderiam já estar mortas, e talvez fosse isso, ou tudo, que o fez envolvê-la entre seus braços; e não fazia sentido ele estar assim, ele ser assim, ela estar ali com ele, _"nuncapresteiatençãonocéuantes-nãogostodocéudeagora-erasópraprovarqueeu-"_, e ela só reforçava o abraço, aceitando, compreendendo tudo.

Dentro dele, algo havia explodido; era um novo começo.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Uma das coisas que me fascinou quando assisti Darker Than Black foi isso: um céu artificial, estrelas que não são estrelas, mas que são quase um banco de dados criminal. O quão assustador algo assim seria? Acho uma idéia bonita, mas triste. Foi pensando nisso, um pouco depois de ter terminado de assistir, que escrevi. A fic não é sobre a história do anime exatamente, mas com base nesse mundo do anime, usando personagens originais. E quanto ao formato, me reservo na licença poética. Bom, é isso; DTB é amor (por que tão poucas fics?) e reviews me fazem feliz.


End file.
